Faithful
by KrAzYLiKeAFoX
Summary: Song fic about Faith's life after she left Sunnydale...i don' t really like her, but I heard the songm, and it fit well...R/R please =)


A/N This is a song fic about Faith, who I don't really like all that much, but this song reminds me of her, and I figured I could make a good story outta it. The song is Cheap and Evil Girl by Bree Sharp on the A Cheap and Evil Girl album 

'The cheap and evil girl 

Sets out on the city 

She's moistened every curl 

She's posionously pretty' 

It's hard to always be on the run. Sure it looks fun. Lots of people wish for this kind of adventure, but when you actually have it, sometimes you wish to be like those people who are only wishing. You see, the thing about running, is that you can't stop. You kill one guy, and your gonna have to kill more. It's not gonna stop because you want it too. You can have all the epiphanies you want, you can say you want to turn you life around, you wanna be on the side of good again, but no cop is gonna look at a murderer and say, "You wanna change? Okay, I won't charge you. Have a great day!" They're gonna laugh in you face for being so stupid as to turn yourself in. And I am _not_ going to jail. I don't care how many people I have to kill. 

That's why I'm walking down this semi-crowded street at 11 o'clock at night. I washed the blood off my hands, and now I'm working on my alibi. Before I turn down a dark alley and head to my destination, I looked in the window of Katie's Klothes and saw a pretty pink chenille shawl in the window display. Perfect. I continued walking down the alley, I knocked on one of the doors. When someone opened it I walked right past them and into the office of the guy I now worked for. It's nothing as fancy as when I worked for Wilkins, but it pays the bills, and I got to have some fun. 

Lou, aka the Boss, turned around when I walk in. The place is a dump-wallpaper peeling off, roaches the size of rats, and rats the size of small dogs. If he didn't pay so well and hadn't covered my ass so many times I doubt I'd still have been working for him. 

"The job done?" He asked in a raspy voice. 

"Have I not finished a job yet?" I said as I jumped up and sat on his desk. 

Lou gave me a smile and said, "Good. I'll admit I had my doubts about letting a teenage girl take this job, but you proved me wrong, and that's not something I'll admit often." 

"What can I say? I'm a prodigy. Some girls are good at cooking, some girls are good at math, I'm good at killing." 

Lou started laughing at that. I'll tell you something, this guy thinks I'm hilarious. I guess they're aren't many funny people in our business. Whenever he laughs he starts coughing. Not just a little cough, but huge phlegmy coughs. The kind where you can tell he's been a smoker for the past 50 years. It sounds like he's gonna cough up a long. I just looked at him, and after a couple minutes he calmed down, and asked the question of the hour, "What time did I see you tonight?" 

"From 9 to 10:30. We went shopping for Aunt Milly's birthday present. At the last shop we went to we found the perfect gift. A pink chenille shawl-her favorite color is pink- at Katie's Klothes. The problem was it was about a $50 more then we had, so we decided to get it tomorrow." 

"Good eye for detail. The cops like that. Every little bit needs explaining." 

"Yea, well I better get to my place before they do. Or else I'll have to figure out what I was doing at 11 tonight." 

'And the unsuspecting fool falls prey 

As the dim detective's led astray 

Genuflecting boys all say 

the cheap and evil girl will get her way' 

I hadn't been at my place more then 15 minutes when the familiar, firm handed knock on my door came. Time for the show. I opened the door and as expected, found a twenty-something guy in a suit, holding out a badge, and obviously taking himself way to seriously. 

"Faith?" When I didn't say anything I guess he just assumed I was, cause he continued. "I'm Officer Griebel of the LAPD. Can I come in? I have a few questions for you." 

"Of course officer. Please," a made sweeping motion with my hand, ready to play the perfect hostess. 

"Thank you." I sat on the bed and he took a chair. "In the past three nights there have been 4 murders, all relatively in the same area, and all with a common link. An enemy by the name of Lou Randolph. At tonight's investigation, a neighbor said she say a dark haired girl, in her teens walking around the block about 30 minutes before the murder occurred. That same description was given by a shop owner on Lawson Avenue, describing a girl they have frequently seen disappearing into an alley on that street, and reappearing after about 15 minutes. Faith, police interrogation isn't new to you. You have quite a record for a nineteen year old girl. You can see why you'd be one of our first suspects. Can you tell me where you were tonight between about 9 and 10 pm?" 

"I was with my uncle. We went shopping for my Aunt Milly's birthday present from about...9 to..." I pretended to think. If your pretending you had no idea you were gonna be interrogated, you gotta pretend you don't remember every movement like you figured you were gonna be asked, "10:30ish. At the last shop we went to we found the perfect gift. A pink chenille shawl-her favorite color is pink- at Katie's Klothes. The problem was it was about a $50 more then we had, so we decided to get it tomorrow," I said, just as planned. 

"Your uncle being Lou Randolph?" 

"That's correct. Well, he's not actually my uncle." 

"What is he then, actually?" 

"My father's best friend. When he died," I inhaled deeply as though I would start bawling any minute, for effect. The cop didn't take the bate though, he was gonna take some work to get out. "Sorry. It's hard to talk about sometimes. When my dad died, he asked Lou to take care of me. I was 18 so I actually didn't need a guardian, but Lou was nice enough to make sure I stayed on the right path. He helps me out financially too." 

Griebel was writing all this down. When he finally look up I expected him to tell me he'd asked me enough and that he had to leave, but he wasn't so easy to get rid of, and kept going. "Are you aware of Mr. Randolph being involved in any illegal activity?" 

Now I was annoyed. "Look. Lou is one of the best people I have ever met. He's like a boy scout, helping old women cross the street, carrying their groceries. He would never hurt anyone let alone kill them. And I, am a 19 year old girl, who had her fair share of bad ideas, and is trying now to turn my life around, but unfortunately I'm not smart enough to go to college, but I am however still mourning the loss of my parents. Lou and I are two of the most unlikely suspects, and we live in LA, a city with millions of people, and for some reason you are continuing to bug us. We were dropped from the list of suspects the last three times, so why do you continue to try and book us for something? You have no evidence other than they all knew Lou, I don't where you got that they were enemies cause that's pretty subjective, and that a brunette was seen _walking around the block_ earlier that night. I find it hard to believe there are no brunettes in the area who occasionally enjoy walking around the block, and even harder to figure out why a brunette automatically sends you to me. There are millions of brunettes in this city, and it was dark outside, so it coulda been a blonde, and the neighbor just happened to be pretty blind. Either way, you have no evidence whatsoever against me or my uncle, so I would really like for you and your fellow officers to stop harassing us like this." 

As I finished this spiel, Griebel look at me for a few moments. I think I mighta been holding my breath, cause I didn't know what I woulda said if he didn't leave, but luckily I didn't have to worry. 

"All right. Sorry for the inconvenience, and thank you for your time," he got up to leave, and I walked over and opened the door for him. As he drove away I couldn't help think, _Damn I'm good._

A/N: Okay this pretty much sucked didn't it? I'm not gonna finish unless I get reviews saying I should, but by the way, check out my other Buffy story, The First, Last, and Only, I SWEAR it is sooooo much better than this. 


End file.
